Dog Eat, Dog World
by SparkyDog
Summary: When several strange murders seem to much for the Justice League, another is brought in. One with a mysterious past and s secret to hide. What does this new comer have in common with the killer? And where will this mystery lead?
1. Past Failures

My friends call me Robin, acquaintances call me Rob and my enemies call me Canis Panther; or K-9 for short. I grew up in a regular neighborhood, right outside of Gotham City; bunch of kids and a lot of crime. The youngest of six, the only one left alive and an outcast from the family; that is what I am now days. All five of my other siblings died from various crimes, in the wrong place at the wrong time: drive-bys, robberies, hostage situations…my family never was good on luck. I watched my parents grieve and fret over which child would go next, constantly worrying until I was the last one left; their only hope to continue on the family line. As a child I was confused, the deaths happened and I didn't understand the loss but I began to hate it. So when I was old enough, I ran away from home and set out into the field of criminal justice as a detective; if I couldn't kill them and be right, I would put them where they belonged. Behind bars. My family shunned me, if I was determined to get myself killed then they would rather not have another child to lose; I am now alone.

I did desk work, slowly rising through the ranks, until I was finally put out on the streets; that first outing changed my life forever. Never would I show my face again, never would I hold a lover, never would I be human…again.

* * *

The first killing was thought to have been a random occurrence, the body had been oddly placed but of course bodies sometimes show up in the weirdest of places. The location of the body had been in the middle of the Gotham museum, propped up in the Egyptian Exhibit; leaning up against the Anubis statue. There was no sign of a struggle, just a single bullet wound; straight through the heart. The victim was a young female of mixed heritage, so much so that it was impossible to discern the race. Her face was composed into one full of shock, she had been taken by surprise; most likely by a stranger. But the big question was, why here and was there a purpose behind the killing.

Batman was first on the scene; his keen eyes took in every detail while nervous CSI scurried about their duties. Not a muscle twitched without Batman telling it to, he was detached from emotion; the body before him was just that, a body. Camera flashes and the low murmur of voices, cataloguing every inch of the scene was the backdrop to Batman's whirling thoughts. Every villain, petty criminal and murderer he could think of were being matched to various evidence; yet none was matching up.

A rather exaggerated sigh drew Batman out of his thoughts, he turned his masked face to look the intruder upon his mind; eye to eye. The Flash stood with his arms crossed, fingers clutched stiffly about the upper portion of each arm. A forced smile offset his usually perky attitude; Batman noticed at once that the scarlet clad hero's eyes did not once turn to look at the deceased woman. "So bats," the Flash began the strain evident to the silent detective, "you on to anything? Or are you just going to be standing around all day?"

"Was that supposed to be a joke." To some the Dark Knight's sentence would seem a question, but Wally knew that was not the case.

"Sorry bats," Wally (AKA: The Flash) hugged himself tighter as he shivered from a nonexistent chill. Batman could see the onset of shock in the younger hero, Flash was more used to the physical fight; not the aftermath of a slaughter. Wally let his eyes move over the scene, obviously skipping the body, "I don't do well with these types of circumstances."

"I can tell," Batman's authoritive voice was low as he stooped gracefully to examine part of a floor tile. A dark gloved hand traced the edge of the tile before stopping short of a half formed footprint, 

"To answer your question Flash." With that batman extracted a small camera and took a few quick shots of the footprint before he waved over a CSI for official documentation. Batman turned and made his way quietly out of the museum but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "We're done here," Batman's quiet words seemed to shake Wally out of his stupor, a smile of gratitude smoothed over Wally's face as he hurriedly joined his dark companion.

* * *

By the time the second then third murder showed up, the police decided that they needed more help than the justice league could provide.

The second murder scene was found at the Gotham Zoo, the victim was gutted; alive. The entrails were neatly categorized, some missing; undoubtedly sold on the black market for extra cash. Several bullets were found, almost like someone had left in a hurry, dumping part of a carton of bullets in their rush. For this scene Batman was joined by the Question, the detective with no face; the one who sees conspiracies around every corner and will follow a lead to the ends of the earth. This man was unable to find evidence but he did tell of a few conspiracies he thought might be involved, Batman stayed silent.

The third was located at a dog pound; the pitiful cries of the abandoned animals played the correct music for the scene. The body was so horribly disfigured that a person could barely tell that the bloody pile before them was human. As Batman and The Question were leaving the scene they were joined by Commissioner Gordon.

"Batman, Question," the commissioner greeted both with a polite nod, "we need to find the one responsible." He put up his hand before either heroes could speak, "I am sad to say it but just you is not enough, we need to bring in someone else." "I might have the person you need," The commissioner sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, "but the person in question is both secretive and elusive."

"They will only help if they think the case is worthy and if we really need their help," the commissioner took a hard look at the two detectives, "that means you two have to play nice."

The Question's blank face was unreadable as always as he shrugged, "for every question there are a multitude of answers that are waiting to be found."

"Let's just get this over with," Batman's scowl resulted in a low chuckle from the commissioner as he led to two men over to a cheap fold-out table with a laptop perched firmly upon the fake wood surface.

"We were able to get in touch with our mysterious detective a few days ago," The commissioner tapped a few keys before stepping back, "they agreed via e-mail to a live conference with you two, so they could judge the case." The dark screen slowly lightened, a bright halo outlined a black figure. There was no definite shape to the figure in front of them, yet the longer Batman and The Question looked the more details of the shape could be picked out. First things they noticed where shoulders, upturned coat collar and a hat; all to dark to see further detail and no flesh showing.

"If you are quite done staring," the voice was distorted, no doubt by some sort of voice changing device, "could we get down to business?" The figure seemed to be moving, the sound of shuffling and several pictures fell onto a lighted table in front of the dark shape. Upon closer inspection each photo 

was of a different crime scene. "Go over every detail, every piece of evidence and don't hide a thing; I want sights, smells, noise," the oddly distorted voice hardened with concentration.

The question glanced over at Batman, searching with his blank face for a clue to the cloaked man's opinion.

Batman didn't have to look at the Question to know that he was looking for approval, something the Question didn't often do. The Dark Knight did not answer the Question's silent consent; instead he dove right into a detailed description of the evidence found.

At the first crime scene he described the footprint, large, most likely male. The brand was usually worn by outdoor enthusiasts, hikers, hunters, wild life photographers…ect. The second crime scene he went on to describe the bullet, large caliber; used to hunt big game such as lions, jaguars. Mostly used by poachers. The third crime scene he confided that there was no particular evidence, except that the victim had been gutted like an animal; but left like there someone had been in the middle of what they were doing.

For several minutes after Batman's evaluation of the evidence and crime scenes, the detective spoke. "I might know who we are dealing with," the garbled words were carefully chosen, "It will take some time before I am sure, there will be no reason for you to contact me." Batman and the Question waited in silence as the shadowed detective continued to speak, "when I deem the time acceptable I will contact you." The dark figure shifted and the screen went dark.

The two Justice Leaguers stood in silence, pondering this new development. "I told you not to get your hopes up," Commissioner Gordon chuckled dryly, "but at least you got the detective to give you a rough estimate."

Batman stood a moment longer before turning away and walking back the way he had come, the Question in tow. How long before this figure would give them help, who was this mysterious detective and why must they hide so thoroughly…

* * *

The dark detective in question set quietly in front of the dark computer screen, not moments before had stood the first human contact in a long time. The detective stood, dark trench coat sliding silently into place; the cloaked figure moved swiftly to the phone. In the dark light it would have been impossible by human standards to see but the detective confidently took the phone from the hook, not looking at the mutated limb that was once called an arm and dialed a lost phone number.

The phone rang three times before a cheery voice answered, "Swift residence, Kathy Swift speaking."

The detective enjoyed the bliss of that voice before the growl of its own ruined it, "its Rob."

A sharp gasp and a muffled sob were followed by the clattering of the phone to the hard linoleum. "Whats the matter honey?" the faint voice was like a gunshot to Rob's sensitive ears, it grew stronger; no doubt the person in question picked up the phone. "This is Luke Swift, who are you?"

"Hey Dad," Rob's voice was one of defeat, the first sign of home sickness in 5 years, "Its Robin, I just wanted you two to know that I am doing fine." Robin took a deep breath before continuing, "You might not hear from me for a while, I found an important lead in a personal investigation. So if you don't hear from me for a while, that's why."

"I don't know anyone by the name of Robin," the words from Robin's father were familiar, whenever Rob's life was in danger it would be off the call the parents so at least they would be able to hear the voice of their last child before that disappeared as well. "We ask that you never call again, you are distressing my wife," the phone line went dead. But not before Robin heard the screams and sobs of the woman she had once called mother.

"Love you to Dad," the soft gravelly voice was full of suppressed emotion as Robin gently put the phone back on the receiver.


	2. Wolf At The Door

Three weeks and four murders later, the Justice League still had no leads and no reply from the dark detective.

"You know," Wally West (AKA the Flash) leaned up against a control panel in the watch tower, watching J'onn J'onzz (AKA the Martian Manhunter) click and stare at several monitors. "We don't even know the name of this mysterious savior that Bats and the Nut Job were supposed to have met," Wally crossed his arms and leaned in closer, "how are we supposed to trust someone like that?"

J'onn didn't even look up from his work when he answered, "I trust Batman and it wasn't too long ago that we did not know your name."

"That's different," Flash sulked and fumed to his self as he muttered the next sentence. "We don't need another brooding Batman clone."

J'onn let a small smile turn the corners of his lips, the flash always acted like a child. The Martian knew most of it was an act but the scarlet clad hero was truly a child at heart and it was best to let such pure hearted individuals exist.

"Flash…" J'onn was cut off by an alarm that sounded dangerously close to where the two stood, the Martian's fingers flashed over the keys as his eyes scanned the screens. "Flash get to the transporter, I will debrief you when you materialize on surface."

The scarlet speedster didn't have to be told twice, in a wink of an eye he stood ready for transport, "go for it J'onn." With that his from disappeared from sight in a flash of white light.

* * *

The flash had to steady his self as the transporters affects put him off balance, "Flash to Watch Tower." He waited several moments before the Martian replied.

"This is Watch Tower," J'onn's voice was distant and steady as he replied, "The Gotham Bank's alarms have been activated, several guards are inside, no civilians." "There is no reply from the bank, we do not know if it is a hostage situation," J'onn waited a moment to let the news set in, "Wally you are on your own, everyone else is busy."

"Copy that Watch Tower," Flash grimaced to himself, "I will report back when all is clear, Flash over and out."

The mike went silent as the scarlet speedster made his way to the bank in question, the windows and glass doors were dark; one was left slightly ajar. "Well how nice of them," Wally edged into the bank, careful to keep his eyes moving, "where are you?" As he stepped forward, Flash almost lost his balance, arms wind milling to keep him standing. "What the…?" when Wally caught his balance he looked down; at his feet a security guard lay bound and gagged.

Wally crouched and checked for pulse and pupil response, all was normal, "sorry but I am going to have to leave you here for now." He stood and almost tripped again when he saw what stood before him. It was like in those horror movies when you look and no one is there but when you look back there 

stands the killer with a blood knife. "Who are you?" Wally took a fighting stance, one easily used as a starting point for a run.

"You, Wally West may call me Rob," the person in the dark stepped forward into a shaft of light. With every step there was clicking, almost sounded like high heels but not quite as fake sounding; as the darkness was stripped from the stranger Wally was able to see at least what the stranger was wearing.

"How do you know my name?" Wally stepped backwards, eyes warily on 'Rob'.

A low growling chuckle emanated from the trench coat clad mystery person, "I know a lot about you and the rest of the Justice League. But that's not important right now." Wally searched for a face but what looked like a long hat with a veil hid the face underneath, "I am the contact for the string of murder cases."

Wally was getting a bit aggravated; he couldn't tell what the person looked like and the voice was too hard to distinguish if it was male or female. "How do I know if you are who you say you are?"

"How indeed," Rob sounded amused as he walked towards Flash (for the moment Flash was leaning more towards the stranger being male). The sleeves of the coat were so long that they covered even the tips of the fingers but Rob was not Shorty. When he came to a stop in front of the Flash he stood a good foot taller, which Wally estimated was about 7ft. "How about you take me to the Watch Tower and I have a chat with J'onn?" Wally could almost hear the smile behind the veil.

"Flash to Watch Tower," he waited a moment and tried again, "Watch Tower, this is Flash, come in."

"This is Watch Tower, go ahead Flash."

"J'onn I have someone here saying their name is Rob, our informant and Creepy helper," Flash dared not take his eyes from the stranger as he made the call.

There was a quiet moment before J'onn answered, "bring our guest back with you Wally."

"Rodger that J'onn," Wally glared at the person before him, "J'onn asks that you accompany me back to HQ."

"I heard," the low voice sounded truly amused, "lead on Flash."

Wally muttered to himself as he led the weird one out of the bank and ready to transport.

* * *

Back at the Watch Tower a group had gathered; Batman, Wonder Woman, J'onn, Green Lantern, Hawkgirl and Superman. They had been summoned by J'onn to meet a guest, the mysterious detective that Commissioner Gordon recommended; whose name they had been enlightened to, was Rob (not a very heroic name). The small group of legendary hero's milled about and chatted while they waited for Wally and Rob to teleport in. A flash of light alerted them to the arrival of the expected duo.

Flash stepped off first, hunched over in a grumpy manner; he had labeled himself a babysitter. After Flash stepped the stranger, immediately the dark clad stranger got the attention of the other six original members.

At 7ft the stranger was already imposing, add to that a floor length trench coat with a tall collar (think French highwayman with another lighter material cloth underneath to hide the legs). The head wear only added to the mystery, a wide brimmed hat with a heavy veil hid face, neck and disappeared into the collar of the coat. Sleeves hid both hands, effectively hiding any and all traces of skin. "Sorry for all the secrecy," a low chuckle emanated from the black veiled face, "but I am sure some of you understand the need for such a cover."

None of the leaguers answered for a brief moment all taking in the large black clad stranger. "What have you found out…Rob?" Batman was not one to use a person's first name lightly; it was either last name or secret identity.

"That is also why I have come here in person," Rob shuffled almost in discomfort, a light clicking noise emanated from beneath the robes every leaguers gaze dropped to the location of the noise.

"Are you wearing high heels?" that absurd question from Flash got a chuckle and light giggles from some of the leaguers.

"I wish," the comment was so low that most of the assembled didn't hear it (except for those such as Superman and Batman with excellent hearing, natural or device oriented). "But no, I have come to the conclusion that the one responsible for these murders is none other than an old adversary of mine," a growl, almost non-human broke through the calm demeanor of Rob, startling some of the leaguers. "Pardon me."

"Who is this adversary you speak of?" Superman stepped forward to stand in front of the larger figure. The tilt of the hat and the bunching of the material gave proof that Rob was now looking at Superman.

"I speak of one without emotional conscience, one who kills to get what he wants," a hint of grief tinged Rob's voice, "and manipulates nature to get the results he wishes for." Rob took a few paces away from Superman and the rest of the leaguers, "this someone is called the Collector. His obsession started with a few rare species of animals, at first he would buy them for his private zoo; but then his obsession intensified." Rob turned to face the group once again, "he wanted to hunt, to feel the thrill of the kill and get the pelts of his victims as trophies.

He even moved up to mutating humans for the ultimate kills." The leaguers watched as a shudder rippled across the shoulders of the detective.

Batman's gaze bore into the veil of Rob, he knew that the stranger was hiding something; it might not have been important but it might have been.

"I believe that he is using these murders to draw me out," an ironic chuckle broke the sentence, "and it seems to be working."

"What clues makes you think that it's this Collector?" Wally stepped forward.

"That my good man is a good question," Rob looked down at the shorter man, "first the locations then the method of kills and how he leaves the victims. A zoo, museum at the Anubis exhibit, dog pound, and these places have animals and most definitely animal like qualities.

If you look closely you can also see that most have to do with canines, so he is most definitely looking for me."

"Why is he most definitely looking for you?" Wally once again spoke up.

A deep chuckle full of despair sent Wally a step back, "if you don't know by now then I am sure you shall find out sooner or later. No matter how hard I try to hide it." With that, Rob turned to Batman, "if you will, I think it is time we looked to see if we can find the next point he is to strike."

* * *

Hawkgirl sidled up to Superman after their strange guest left the room with batman, "Superman, did you get a look at who is underneath the trench coat?"

Superman shook his head in confusion, "no Hawkgirl, I couldn't, the whole outfit it lead lined." He frowned, "not many people think of that when they come to meet me, except Batman that is. He was one of the first to hide his identity successfully."

"Well what do you think Rob was trying to hide about his appearance?" Hawkgirl gripped her mace tighter, "if he was just trying to hide his identity, why not just hide his face like Batman?"

"I don't know Hawkgirl," Superman paced back towards his private quarters, "but like Rob said, sooner or later his identity will be known to us. So for the time being I say we believe him and wait for when he is ready."

"If you say so boy scout," With that Hawkgirl turned and followed the other leaguers as they moved their discussion onto the dining hall.


	3. Let Sleeping Dogs Lie

Rob and Batman spent no time in getting down to business, the two dark clad detectives were immersed in thought and piles of paperwork and photographs. Neither spoke but both were fully aware of each other's movements. For instance, Batman noted the way Rob tried to use his hands through his sleeves, effectively pushing around pictures and not much else. Low growls of annoyance followed each picture that slid to the floor; Rob continued to uselessly drag the long sleeves through the carefully categorized piles.

"You don't have to hide who you are," Batman turned his back to Rob giving the other detective some privacy.

"I know I don't have to," the growling voice was not full of defeat, "but some choices are made purely for personal reasons." Rob peaked at Batman's back from behind the heavy veil, a heavy sigh alerted Batman to the downfall of Rob's identity. "Don't peak Bat," Rob growled dangerously at the Dark Knights back. Watching the Dark Knight, Rob rolled up the long sleeves; revealing what had been a secret for so many years.

Batman shuffled through his own pile of pictures and paperwork, making certain to keep his back to the detective at all times; Batman knew that some things were sacred.

Robin was tired of hiding, even to herself but she had to hide no one should know or see who she is. So when Batman gave her the privacy she needed, she took it. Sharp, coal black nails, what Robin referred to as claws traced a face contorted in pain from a photograph that sat atop the pile. "Where are you going next?" the question was directed strongly at the Collector, if only he had never decided to mess with her life.

Robin turned the clawed hand over, inspecting the palm that had never seen sunlight; rough pads decorated the tips of her fingers and the circular part of the palm. Turning it back over she ran her fingers over the back of her hand, rough golden fur that shimmered in the dull light of the florescent bulbs. A sudden thought struck Robin as she rolled down her sleeves again, "Batman, we need to gather a few of your past acquaintances."

Batman glanced over his shoulder at her, the white lenses in his mask was a muted grey through the veil. "Would you care to explain?"

"The only ones I can think of are Cheetah and Copper Head," Robin's large frame glided around the room, leaning down now and again to take a closer look at the pictures.

"What ones?" Batman turned fully to look Robin in which he thought was her face.

Robin leaned in towards Batman, the black veil inches from the shorter man's face, "the ones that could very well die next if I don't stop the Collector."

Superman and Green Lantern were eating lunch together in the almost deserted dining hall when the two dark detectives burst into the large space.

"You two," the deep growling voice of Rob was punctuated by the floppy sleeve that pointed at the seated pair, "I need you to accompany myself and Batman to pick up some strays." With that the cloaked detective swept from the room, each step pronounced by the sharp mystery click, "I'll meet you at the teleport pad." With that Rob disappeared.

Green Lantern set down the fork he had been holding, "He sure is in a hurry."

Superman stood up with a frown of confusion, "strays?"

Batman, who had stopped to stand beside the dining pair, stared after Rob. "Apparently he had a hunch, we need to pick up Cheetah and Copper Head," with that, Batman swept off after Rob.

"Those two are eerily alike," Green Lantern's glowing eyes looked at the spot both shadows had disappeared at.

"I know what you mean," Superman strode from the room, Green Lantern not far behind, "we better hurry or they are likely to forget about us and go off on their own."

Green Lantern sighed, "Like two Batman's wouldn't be able to take care of themselves."

"Batman, you go with Superman," Rob gave the order like a true leader; "I need you two to look for Copper Head."

"Green Lantern, you're with me," the large, dark clad detective towered over the Green and black clad hero, "our objective is Cheetah." Rob's black veil stared at Superman and Batman, "radio us on updates, even if there is nothing to report; I want to hear from you every half hour." The detective stepped onto the teleportation platform, "Green Lantern and I will be heading for Gotham City Park."

"I suggest you two look for Copper head in Metropolis," without further instruction Rob and GL (green lantern) disappeared in a flash of light.

"Lets get moving Batman," Superman was next to step onto the transport platform, "we may not have much time,"

Batman gave a mute nod before following the heroic boy-scout.

Green lantern blinked once to clear his eyes before taking in his surrounding, Gotham City Park was vast and dense; only marred by jogging paths, biking trails and small clearings for children's toys and picnic areas. "Why are we looking in Gotham City Park?"

Rob, who had materialized a few feet behind stood stock still; "we are here because I have been keeping tabs on various villains and heroes." A slight gust of wind ruffled the coat, "and my information says that Cheetah has made the park her territory." A deep inhale issued from beneath the veil, the material bunched at one side; Rob now gazed out into the dense trees, "she is not to terribly far." With that Rob strode resolutely into the undergrowth.

Thus leaving GL standing on the dirt path, "How does he do that?" the green hero sighed before following. If only he had looked down he would have spied what Rob had left behind, footprints that were inhuman; GL's boots stomped out what was left of the evidence before being swallowed up by the park.

Rob slipped easily through the branches, treading lightly over the leaf strewn floor; though GL didn't fare so well. The hero pushed his way through, more than once having been back-lashed by an abusive branch. GL glowed with suppressed exasperation at the situation he was in, he could have been in Metropolis with Superman; looking to the clear streets from the skies. But no, he had to be trudging through this. After being hit once again in the face, GL was just about to snap when he ran into the back of a broad back, "Hey…"

He was cut off by the floppy sleeve of Rob's Coat, "she is near." A series of sharp inhales the light crinkle of cloth as Rob scanned the trees was all that could be heard. "All the wildlife has gone silent and her scent is everywhere,"

"Are you like B'wana Beast or something?" GL raised an eyebrow at the detectives back.

"Or something," Rob agreed before dropping to his knee to investigate the soil, "Paw prints, fresh, she probably just skipped through here." Rising, Rob took another look around, "be right back."

Before Green Lantern's very eyes, the detective vanished in a flurry of movement. Leaving him alone on the dark path, "…Rob?"

Robin's large form darted through the blur of trees, following the lithe figure of Cheetah; she may be part animal but that didn't mean she could move as fast as one. With a burst of muscle power, Robin flew through the air, landing squarely atop the thin back of the target. "Don't move feline," the blood still pounded in her head, the thrill of the hunt and the need to kill the warm prey beneath was almost too tempting.

"Let go of me!!" the protests were followed by the thrashing of the thin but strong feminine limbs. "I haven't done anything to deserve this…recently."

"If you don't stop moving I can't be held responsible for the consequences," the strain in Robin's voice was plain, even to herself.

"Is that a threat to my personal safety?!" Cheetah tried to squirm away, "I believe that is against the law buddy."

A roar that half deafened the female emanated inches from her ears, "okay, okay, I get it." Cheetah stopped moving but looked over her shoulder, into the dark veil that covered Robin's face and asked the one question that none other had, "what are you?"

"That's something I would like to know."

Gl was about to go looking for Rob if he didn't come back in 5 minutes, he didn't know why he waited. It wasn't like Rob was his superior or anything, that's what he kept telling himself; he was just waiting out of respect.

A snapping twig made GL turn and came face to face with the hooded front of Rob, "I almost came looking for you, what made you disappear like that?"

"I got what we came for, come on." Rob brushed past GL, giving the cold shoulder.

"I'm not an object!" the indignant cry made GL look down. Tucked under one of Rob's arm was a furry figure, limbs tied to prevent escape.

"How do you do that?" the wonder in GL's voice was hard to hide, with feat after feat of inhuman instinct.

"As I told your comrade Flash," The growl of Rob's voice was strained, "If you have not figured it out yet…you will soon enough."


	4. Barking Up The Wrong Tree

Well…anyone who reads this, I have been told that I might need to slow things down a bit to give more detail (I agree) for some time I have been trying to extend the scenes; but it just doesn't work out the way I want I too. So for this chapter I am going to try and stay in Rob's POV. I would greatly appreciate any recommendations as to whether to stay with this format or just try and extend the POV scenes between the characters.

So let's see how this goes.

Robin's blood beat wildly through her veins, the thrill of the hunt was still fresh in her mind; it would take some time before it subsided. She had deposited Cheetah in a holding cell in the heart of the watchtower before disappearing into a guest room set up for her brief stay with the justice league. One deep breath after another mixed with the silence of space outside the window brought a wave of tranquility into her being. Her eyes traveled over the room, sliding over the usual and cataloguing any difference since her last visit; nothing had been moved or added. With a fluid moment, she sat herself upon the edge of the bed.

The first thing she had done when she had been issued the room was of course, check for hidden surveillance devices. None had been found Robin had come to the conclusion that they had trusted her at least somewhat and had no wish to pry into her secrets; she liked that about them. Of course none of them actually knew her, Robin rubbed her arm; aware of the barrier of cloth between what was once smooth flesh.

With a sigh she raised her hidden hands and pulled off the large hat; the cloth veil sliding from under her coat. Gently she placed the hat beside her, folding the veil beneath. The only place she had ever taken off her coverings was in her own home, away from any eyes that might judge and condemn what she was.

"Why would you come back now?" the soft question was heavy on her mind, now that the killing instinct had subsided, "after all these years and now you come back; you ruin my life and now you are taking the lives of others once again." Robin stood and paced around the room, the carpeting muting the click of every step; movement had always helped in the thought process. "Were you biding your time?" Robin brought her sleeves together and cracked her knuckles, "or has someone brought a new objection to your attention."

A noise in the hall made her ears swivel to point to the door, someone was walking quietly down the hall; it might have been deliberate or maybe it was just their personality. Robin stepped quickly to the bed picking up the hat and slipping it over her features, in the next moment she found herself in front of the door. Robin's sleeve raised and pressed the button on the door frame, the door slid open with a whoosh of air pressure change. The harsh words that she had planned to say were lost when she saw what had been coming down the hall.

"Yo," the man greeted her in what sounded like a Brooklyn accent, "What's up dark dude?"

Robin was speechless; this man who greeted her so casually was dressed in what she thought accounted for almost nothing. A mask, loincloth and boots were his ensemble. His bare chest was impressive to say the least, if she knew how she might have let off one of those cartoon wolf whistles. Instead all that came out was an embarrassing shrill whine.

"You okay man?"the guy before her cocked his head in question.

It took Robin a few times before anything happened but finally a few words managed to grumble past. "What are you doing here?"

"I sensed some animal presence in the watchtower and decided to investigate."

"Then why did you come to my room?" Robin could feel panic starting to well up inside her, "and who are you?"

"It's not like I was coming to your room or nuthin, but now that you mention it; around here sort of does feel like animals," the man scratched his head, "and you can call me B'wana Beast, who are you buddy?"

"I am Rob," a shiver traveled down her spine, "I am the investigator brought in to help solve the murders." Robin watched the man stand silently, "what you sense is probably the essence of Cheetah, who we brought in for her protection."

"Maybe," B'wana Beast shrugged, "I might as well make my way down and see." With that B'wana struck off down the hallway waving over his shoulder, "See ya around Rob."

"I am going to have to get used to seeing partially naked men around here," Robin sighed and wished she could rub her eyes but stopped when she realized she still wore her hat, "if only."

Robin hadn't been able to have contact with anyone for years, now that she was among so many she wanted to have contact, she wanted friends; she wanted to find someone for herself. Just from her brief stay she could tell that Wonder Woman and Batman had a thing going. Which just brought to life her own desires; she hadn't even had her first kiss for god's sake. Everything had been taken away by the Collector. With a glance back at the contents of her room, Robin stepped into the hall; letting the doors slide closed on the one place she could be alone.

At first Rob had set out, roaming the halls; trying to get her mind back on track. But for some reason the inhabitants of the Watchtower always seemed to stare at her when she passed, they wouldn't do it openly but she could feel their eyes boring into her back; no doubt itching to see what was hidden. With a snort of disgust Robin swept into the first doors she came to, they slid open to reveal a room that (at the moment) did not bode well for her temper.

The cafeteria was packed with heroes from around the world, the bright assortment of costumes and the light atmosphere pushed down on Robin's lonely soul. The weight pushed into her stomach, making her a bit queasy. It didn't last long though, it took about five seconds before the first leaguer saw her; and then it spread like wildfire. A deadly silence crept over the entire cafeteria; every eye was on the seven foot, dark clad stranger.

Robin was now at an impasse…either she could back out of the doorway and run to safety (looking like a complete fool) or she could step into the room and get something to eat (hopefully showing the leaguers that she was at least part human. The moment seemed to last forever, yet only a few breaths had been taken; Robin's thoughts clicked into place and she stepped inside, the doors closing behind her with an ominous hiss.

As she stepped toward the food counter she could feel the room watching her, Robin did not pay particular attention to the foods she added to her tray but when it felt like an adequate weight Robin turned to face the deadly silent room. It was like a freaky zombie movie, right before they attack.

Robin's slow pace was a walk down death row, her peripheral vision darkened while a spot ahead illuminated a seat at a table.

Why must time slow when things like this happen? It was so quiet you could audibly hear the click of claws on the floor.

Lowing herself into her seat she looked around for any utensil. The scrape of metal on metal brought her gaze toward the opposite side of the table, a fork had been placed before her; yet no one was near. Her best bet? Flash.

Robin's long sleeve hovered over the fork before wrapping the cold metal in the extra cloth; the atmosphere was suddenly so tense the fork could have cut the very air. With her free sleeve Robin gently removed the veil from the inside of her coat; the fresh air loosened some tension. Yet the whole room took a breath.

The first item of food the fork came in contact with was a meaty portion of meatloaf; Robin could feel her mouth begin to water. With a slow deliberate moment she brought the fork up beneath the veil, sliding the warming metal between her powerful jaws. When the room finally realized that Robin had no intention of removing her coverings, the room let out their collective breaths.

Robin licked her smiling maw, they may be disappointed but at least they had now gone back to their own devices. In face as she worked deeper into her food she felt a presence sit beside her, she paid the person not a moment of her time; if they wanted to talk they would undoubtedly speak their mind. When she was almost done with her meal he spoke.

"She's cute, right?" the Flash.

"What?" Robin turned her head sharply toward the young man

"Supergirl," Flash smiled in a way that said he thought he knew what was going on.

"I guess," Robin was unsure of what Flash was getting at.

"Oh I saw you staring," Flash nudged Robin with his elbow, winking, "don't deny it."

"Flash, sometimes I am not sure how immature you are," Robin stood stiffly, tray in hand and walked over to the garbage can.

"You're gay aren't you?!" Flash almost sounded astonished, his voice carrying across the cafeteria, again all motion ceased.

"If I were, would that be a problem?" Robin was beginning to tire of Flash, if she were to deny her being gay…or enlighten him of her true gender more questions and accusations would follow.

"No…"

"Then I see no point in continuing," With that Robin left the cafeteria with the flick of her coat.

After Robin left a low murmur of voices started up and one leaguer leaned over to Flash.

"You really think he's gay?"

"I'm not sure," The Flash stood staring at the door, "but like he said, would it really matter?" to himself, Flash wasn't sure, would it really matter?

Robin was in the process of heading back to her room, thoughts full of what had just taken place. Not only were people itching to see what she was hiding, they thought she was a guy…and potentially gay. So when the alarm sounded and robin was jerked out of her thoughts, she was more than grateful.

"Batman, Flash, Wonder Woman, report to Transportation pad," The Martian's voice resounded over the sound system. Robin knew he could have just used his mind; he must be doing it to keep the 'guest' in on things. "Details will be waiting," the intercom buzzed as the message ended.


	5. Old Yeller didn't have this problem

Okay, I am going to try and lengthen POV scenes from different people because it is pretty darn hard to keep it in one person's POV when the scene is by a few different people. So please tell me what you think.

* * *

The small group had assembled by the time Robin arrived, by the looks of things they had been waiting for her; Robin gave a curt tip of her broad hat when she entered. The Martian went on to give brief details, "Gorilla Grod has been spotted in downtown Gotham City, he has not yet made any attempt at villainy," the emotionless Martian clicked a few buttons for the pad, "Rob has told me that Grod might be a potential target, please step onto the pad."

Batman, Flash and Wonder Woman made room for Rob as the pad hummed into life; Robin knew in her soul that something was about to happen.

* * *

When the group materialized, Flash was the first to speak, "I'll check out the area."

With that he was gone and Wonder Woman was next up, "I'll search from the skies."

Just Robin and Batman were left, "guess it's just you and me." Batman gave a stiff nod before heading off; to Robin he had been rather more silent than usual.

Robin trotted after Batman in the brightly lit streets, passer byes turning to stare as they Batman and Rob made their way down the street. All those eyes felt like pin pricks in her back, couldn't people just deal with their own business and not worry about other people.

Robin and the Dark Knight were just about to turn the corner when a red shape went flying past to hit the building at the 'T' junction. Robin's gaze followed the path of the object, rubble flying to bounce off her veil. A form pushed its way from the pieces of the buildings wall, it was Flash.

"Found him," Flash stumbled towards the duo, brushing rubble from his crimson uniform, "and he doesn't seem to be alone."

Robin didn't stay around to hear any more, she took off at a dead run; coat billowing out around her. She turned the corner and faced her old nemesis. A tall man, around 6' 8" stood over Gorilla Grod; gun pointed at his heart.

"Pathetic human scum," The Gorllia was screaming at him, "you think you have the intelligence to defeat me?"

"I have enough intelligence," Robin could hear the soft voice full of pleasure at the success of the hunt, "to take down a simple animal."

"That's enough, Collector!!" Robin's voice boomed across the open space, "let him go!"

The man looked up for the source of the voice, "I have heard this voice before, yess." The Collector stared long and hard at Robin, "could it be my little doggy has come back to its master?"

Robin snarled through the veil, the want to put flesh between her fangs came hard and fast.

"I guess not," the Collector chuckled, leveling his gun at Rob's chest, "though your pelt will be a great addition to my collection." The next few moments were in slow motion to everyone in attention, the deep laughter of the Collector was cut short by the sharp crack of a gunshot.

All eyes turned towards Rob who jerked back at the sound and impact of the bullet and several more that followed, she brought her sleeves up and pressed them to her chest before looking down at them; the material shone with blood. Rob coughed and felt blood splatter the inside of her veil, smelled and tasted the coppery tang; she was lost for words, felt her jaws work and nothing came out. A sleeve reached out toward the Collector before dropping towards her side, Rob stumbled backward, tangling her feet and went down hard.

The collector laughed maniacally, gun still pointed at the dark detective's prone form as Batman rushed around the corner with Flash limping close on his heels. While the collector was distracted Gorilla Grod lashed out at the human, sending him flying into a store window and giving himself time to flee down a dark alley.

* * *

"Flash, you check on the Collector," Batman rushed towards Rob's side, his face devoid of anything and everything; this detective could not die. "Rob just keep breathing," the wheezing breaths that emanated from behind Rob's veil were wet and frothy, Batman couldn't tell how he was doing and he hesitated when it came to the dark layers of Rob's coat. To remove and reveal what Rob was hiding would be a breach of trust and personal safety but if he didn't reveal the wound then he would most likely die. As Batman reached towards the coat his hand was stopped by a surprisingly powerful hold.

Rob's breathing intensified and his horrified voice whispered, "No, please…"

Batman could do nothing but move away from the larger detective and wait for someone to help; he didn't have to wait long. Flash loped toward the dark knight his mouth set in a grim frown, "When I got there he was gone, couldn't find how he got away." He stopped short when he saw the blood start to pool beneath Rob "is he okay?"

"For now," that's all Batman could say before Wonder Woman swooped down and landed in front of the trio. "I heard gunshots, is everyone okay?" the Amazon looked down in shock as Flash pointed, "We have to get Rob back to the tower."

Wonder Woman bent down and scooped the larger dark clad figure into her arms; a weird look came over her face as she stood. The Amazon wasn't sure what to think of what she felt but she shook the thoughts from her head and flew back towards the Javelin, Rob slumped heavily in her arms.

* * *

The trip back up to the watchtower took a lifetime, with Rob just holding onto consciousness and the heroes hovering over her trying to reveal her secrets; it was almost too much for Robin in her panicked state. With the veil Robin's vision was dark and the blood loss made it darker, the shapes of the leaguers moving around her were starting to blur; every time one of the heroes tried to get at the wounds Robin would swat their hands away. She would hold out as long as possible.

Robin knew when she was wheeled into the infirmary that her feeble protests would not keep her secret very secret for long; they would want to save her no matter what. She could hear them debating what to do, some of them saying that Rob had the right to choose and others saying she wasn't in her right mind and that she would forgive them for the intrusion. She had to laugh at that, yes she would forgive them because she didn't want to die; she wouldn't have been shot if she hadn't let herself get distracted like that. The Collector had been right in front of her and what did she do? She had froze.

So when she felt the pull at her veil Robin let herself go, accepting the darkness and falling into a deep healing sleep.

* * *

J'onn Jonnz pulled gently at the dark detective's veil, when no protest came he pulled it completely out of the trench coat; the hat was next. The Martian gently pulled the covering from Rob, the veil extending the time as it slid up and over the dark detective's features; the room held its breath.

Rob's head slumped to the side, the long powerful muzzle was slack with unconsciousness; Wonder Woman brushed her hand over the short fur that covered the head, neck and disappeared into the trench coat. "So this is what he was hiding," the Amazon was slightly perplexed, "I have seen others more changed than he, why would he want to hide?"

"Pride," Batman stood silently by the infirmary bed, staring intently down at the animal-like head that had been revealed. He understood why Rob would want to hide this, he had once hid Wonder Woman when she had been transformed into a pig; he had only thought to hide what had happened to her.

J'onn pushed everyone else who was not needed out of the room, leaving only himself and Batman. "We have to get the rest off of him if we want to save his life." The two went to work on the rest of Rob's coverings, the trench coat was difficult to remove being as there were several hidden latches and buttons that had to be found.

When the coat was split open, even more secrets were revealed. Both the heroes looked at each other and a link passed between them. "Well, I guess Rob is much more than she appeared," Now that there was nothing else to be hidden the duo went to work. The wounds were emptied of all metal and dead flesh, disinfected then closed; bandages were wrapped securely the J'onn and the dark detective was then left to rest.

* * *

When Robin woke it was to the cool air and open feeling that nothing was pressing down on her, she blinked and sat up; pushing back the feeling of dizziness. The world seemed to be too bright and colorful, she reached up and her clawed and came into contact with her muzzle. With a low growl she smashed her fist into the bedside table, the metal bent and twisted around her curled fist; Robin knew this was going to happen but it still irked her.

Sliding her legs over the edge of the bed Robin stood, her digi-grade legs were just like a wolf had got up and started walking around on its hind legs. She reached towards her coat but stopped herself, why hide now?

Robin sighed and padded towards the door but stopped when her eyes came in contact with a full length mirror. A pair of men's jean shorts hugged her hips a hole cut and styled in the back to fit her tail, yeah she had one of those; at the moment it lay dormant behind her. Her top looked like it hadn't survived her treatment. Instead of clothing her chest and as for her gender, her breasts were bound with bandages; no blood was showing so there must have been some heavy duty pads under the bandages.

Her furred limbs, clawed fingers and toes were out for the world to see. She sort of reminded herself of Yugo the Wolf from Bloody Roar the PlayStation Video game, except she was blonde in color. Robin shook her head and moved towards the door, pushing the button on the side of the doorframe; it opened with a hiss of air. With one more sigh she stepped into the hallway to face whatever may come.

The hallway was empty and large but with the addition of what looked to be a 7ft werewolf, the hallway shrunk considerably. She sniffed the air, searching for any recent activity and found out that Flash had been there not minutes before; no doubt checking again to make sure Robin had not changed gender or species again.

Robin rolled her eyes and moved down the hallway in a fast gait, gold eyes scanning the walls and watching as each window passed; taking in the stars. She had been so distracted she had missed the alarming scent of an approaching male and ran smack dab into him, the human bounced off Robin leaving the two of them to look at each other in confusion.

It was B'wana Beast, wide shoulders, strong chest, buff arms and a small piece of cloth between them. Robin mentally slapped herself, she couldn't go watching people like that they may get the wrong conclusions; also she was an animal. Without really noticing what she was doing, Robin had been staring hungrily at B'wana Beast with predatory golden eyes.

"Easy there buddy," B'wana Beast slowly reached out a hand as if to ward her off, "what are you doing in the tower?"

With a harsh snort of amusement Robin reached down and pulled B'wana to his feet using is proffered arm. "If you don't recognize me you are dense."

B'wana gave her a started look, "Rob?" His eyes traveled down to her chest, "a broad? I did not expect that."

Robin gave a barking laugh, "You see I am part animal and the only thing you are surprised about is me being a female?" She grinned down at the shorter man, "you are an interesting man."

"Glad you think so," the cocky male who she thought he was shone through his surprise, "all I have to say is that you must have one wild side." B'Wana winked at Robin giving a mock growl before heading off down the hall, giving her one more appreciating look over his shoulder before disappearing around the corner.

Robin was glad to see at least someone was going to flirt with her, she herself hadn't seen many animal lovers or animal hybrids since the time she had been up in the tower. Now to see the reactions of everyone else.


End file.
